Field Trip
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: One-Shot: This was so not the field trip Peter expected to be on. SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS INFINITY WAR! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Rated T for safety.


**SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR**

 **Seriously if you haven't seen it then please don't read this.**

 **So I'm seriously in love with Spiderson and Irondad. They're relationship is so perfect and wholesome that I couldn't help this little fic :) Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy this little one shot.:)**

 **SPOILERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

 **Summary:** This was so not the field trip Peter expected to be on.

* * *

 **The Field Trip**

"Peter! Can you hear me? C'mon Kid. That's it, open your eyes. I need you to open your eyes Peter. Please. Please open your eyes. I've got you now. I promise."

It hurt to even _think_ but Peter did what the frantic voice asked him to do and forced his eyes open. The sunlight _burned_ and he immediately closed them. Even the tears welling up behind his lids felt like acid. The hands that were carding through his hair, cupping his face were too rough, scarping like sandpaper but he couldn't talk to tell them to stop. Though painful it was grounding. It meant that he could feel _something_.

"C'mon kid, you're nearly there. Try again. Please, Pete. You can do it."

Tony. It was Tony Stark desperately trying to get him to open his eyes. Peter knew that voice, how desperately had he wanted to hear it as his whole body faded painfully in the man's arms. Peter squinted and tried again. He didn't want to disappoint Mr Stark. Not again.

When he opened his eyes the world around him was considerably less bright. It took him longer than usual to realise that it was a red fabric, stretched tight and it was bobbing up and down slowly. The cape. The Wizards cape.

Tony's face was hovering anxiously above him, hands still cradling his face, thumbs drawing painful circles around his temples.

"Thank god," Tony whispered, eyes briefly shuttering closed before flicking back open. "Peter? Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Peter rasped out and _god it fucking hurt_ but he could talk, a considerable achievement from the ash particles he had become, floating inside the soul stone with all the anguished souls who were lost, who didn't know where they were, who didn't _understand_ what was happening.

"Hey there buddy," Tony's voice brought him back and Peter focused on his voice instead of the anguished cries he could remember.

"I'm sorry," Peter whimpered.

Tony shook his head. "No. No apologies. You were beyond amazing, kid. You were the greatest. I couldn't be prouder of you. I'm _so proud_." Tony head leant against his and Peter let the warmth of the words wash over him. "I'd thought I lost you, kid."

"Me too," Petter mumbled, his lips brushing against the tip of Tony's nose where it hovered so close to him. "That was scary."

"Yeah. Yeah it was," Tony agreed.

They stayed like that; Peter grounded by the flesh of Tony's pressed against his face and Tony making sure that this was real and not the reality stone taking effect once again.

"Hey, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked quietly.

"Yeah, Kid?" Tony hummed.

"S'not really the field trip I was expecting," Peter said.

Tony huffed a laugh, pulling back slightly so he could look Peter in the eye. "No, I bet it wasn't. But hey, how many kids can say they've been to space?"

Peter smiled and gave a painful laugh that ended in a groan.

"Where does it hurt, Pete?" Tony asked.

"Everywhere," Peter answered, sounding small even to his own ears.

"Okay," Tony said. "Let's get you somewhere a bit more comfortable yeah?" He pulled away, moving out of Peter's eyesight.

"No. Don't go," Peter cried, cringing as he tried to sit up and his body protested at the sudden movement but Tony was going and that scared Peter more than any of the pain he was feeling right now.

"Whoa, easy. Okay, I'm not going anywhere," Tony was instantly back, wrapping his arms around Peter and cradling the teenager in his lap. "See. Nobody's going anywhere. All good here."

"I'm sorry," Peter whispered.

"Hey. No apologies, right?" Tony hugged him, allowing Peter to bury his head in the crook of his neck. He rubbed his back gently, breath hitching as Peter's fingers fisted in the back of his jacket. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"Okay," Peter mumbled against Tony's neck.

"Strange," Tony called out making Peter flinch. "Mind giving us a quick transport?"

"Of course," came the deep voice of Doctor Strange.

"Aright, Kid. I'm going to lift you alright. One three. One, two, three," Tony counted.

Peter clung tight as he was lifted, his stomach churning at the sudden feeling of weightlessness and he gripped Tony tighter because _oh God not again. Please, I don't want to go_.

"I don't want to go," Peter blurted out, panic taking over every function.

"I've got you," Tony held him tighter, almost to the point where he was crushing Peter to his chest but it was okay because he wasn't ever going to lose Peter again. "I've got you, son. Don't panic."

 _Son_.

Peter felt his body relaxing, almost going limp in Tony's arms making the older man grunt but never loosen his grip on him. Son.

"You may set him down on over here," Strange spoke.

Peter whimpered as he was set down on something soft but Tony's hands never left his body, fingers carding back through his hair. The room he was in was dimly lit and a god send on Peter's senses. He wasn't sure where he was but it looked like a normal enough house, even if he didn't recognise any of the relics proudly displayed like a museum.

He jumped when the cape floated over to him, settling over his legs like a blanket. It was a comforting weight and Peter gently ran his hand down over the capes fabric. "Oh, hey Capey. Thank you."

"He's domesticated my cape," Strange said, looking curiously at Peter and his Cape.

Tony snorted. "He'll do that."

"Your Cape is very nice, Doctor Strange," Peter said. "Warm too."

"How you feeling Peter?" Tony asked.

"Okay," Peter started but a hard look from Tony had him swallowing and correcting immediately. "My senses are in overdrive."

"Dialled to eleven," Tony repeated the phrase he had uttered in his bedroom when trying to explain himself.

"More like hundred right now," Peter cringed.

"It would explain why he seems effected while others are not," Strange said. "Am I correct in assuming it feels like the first time when you…developed these abilities."

"Yeah, exactly like that," Peter nodded and immediately regretted the action.

"How did you deal with it the first time?" Strange asked.

"Poorly," Peter admitted.

"You made it through though kid," Tony said. He turned to Strange. "Got any voodoo magic that can help him out?"

"He will become used to the heightened sense once again in time," Strange said. "He may recover here until the world does not appear to be screaming at him. You are welcome here too."

"Thanks, Wizard," Tony said.

"Yeah, thank you, Doctor Strange," Peter said.

Strange nodded and with a small tug of his lips he was walking away, leaving the two in comfortable silence.

"Mr. Stark?"

"Tony, kid. You can call me Tony."

"What are we going to tell Aunt May?"

Tony physically gulped. "I think we should let Pepper handle that. Once she is done with chewing me out."

"Tony?"

"Yeah, kid," Tony said softly.

"Next time I'll stay on the bus," Peter said meekly.

Tony kissed the top of his head, making Peter close his eyes and sigh. "You're going to make me go grey."

"Sorry dad," Peter mumbled.

Tony kissed his head again, letting his body fully relax for the first time. "It's okay son. We're okay."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please review. Happy reading :)**


End file.
